Laptop computers generate significant heat when in use. Often times, a user will position the laptop computer on their legs when no table or other work surface is available. In such case, at least some of the heat generated by the computer is transferred to the user's lap. This heat can be nuisance to the user. For men, repetitive and prolonged exposure to the heat generated by a laptop computer can have adverse medical effects, including lowering sperm count and increasing the risk of infertility. Thus, there is a need for an apparatus for reducing the amount of heat transferred to a user by a laptop computer. Given the portability of laptop computers, the apparatus should not be bulky or require an external power source to operate.